Such A Feeling
by Miz Thang
Summary: Such a feeling must be love.


**Title:** Such A Feeling  
**Author:** Miz Thang  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ron Weasley, RW/PP unrequited, DM/PP implied.  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Word Count: **804  
**Warnings:**None.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the little story's idea. Everything else belongs to who it belongs to.  
**Summary:** Such a feeling must be love. For **30hath**'s May 10th prompt.

He thinks about her constantly. Which makes no sense whatsoever because he barely knows her and therefore doesn't like her enough for that. Never mind the fact that he's a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin, and from what's been seen in the past, the two houses aren't the best to have interact with each other.

Yet, somehow, though logically he knows the con list well, he can't rid her from his mind. It's almost as if _she_ is being stubborn about leaving him in peace. Which is insane.

And, this, of course, is the last thing Ron Weasley needs in his life.

Pansy Parkinson, the oh-so-obvious alpha female of Slytherin to Malfoy's alpha male. And, more importantly, the blond, ferret-faced git's girlfirend. Another, much more important reason for the girl to be completely off limits. And, besides, she has to be horrid if she would date Malfoy, right?

Except, the fact that Ron doesn't know for sure outside of one snide remark made in second year – and that may be part of the reason for why she's not so easy to part from.

He knows how it started, of course. He was in the library (don't ask), and she walked over and sat in the seat across from him. He'd stared at her and she looked at him in annoyance and then asked, "What, Weasley?"

To which he had dumbly asked her what she was doing and her reply was, "My homework. The library's full – or have you not noticed?"

And, of course, the library was in fact full, so it wasn't an attempt on her part at anything. She eyed him a moment longer and then asked, voice frigid, "Problem?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak and she smiled thinly. It was a pleasant smile – well, it would have been if Ron hadn't noticed the sinister potential in it (and that had to be why she was the alpha female and Malfoy's girlfriend) – and said, "Good."

And the pattern continued well into their sixth year. So, Ron knows how it started. And he knows full well how it escalated.

Everything changed when (after somehow being paired together in a Potions project – Ron swears Snape hates him more than necessary) they were in the Restricted Section looking for books. Pansy was no Hermione, and she was going to make sure he did part of this project.

Anyway, they were looking for relevant books, and, all too cliché-like to be good, Pansy was attempting to balance herself on a ladder when it (of course, because that was Ron's luck) tipped and Pansy fell – on Ron.

He'd stared at her wide-eyed for the longest moment (or it seemed long in his head) before pulling her face to his and kissing her. She, of course, hit him for it and left him sprawled in shock on the floor – which was when, ironically, Ron realized he was very screwed.

So, Ron knows how it started, and he knows how it got worst, but he's still trying to figure out how it's going to end. It won't be in a good way either (she'll either leave Malfoy, or reject Ron – neither seems like it bodes well for Ron, and the former is so unlikely that it's really pathetic for him to hope).

But, as he waits for the inevitable "to hell in a handbasket" moment, he watches her copy notes in Potions, and contemplates the disgusted looks she gives the creatures they're studying in Care of Magical Creatures. He catches the way she flips her growing dark hair over her shoulder before she eats and notices that the only time she really smiles is when she and Malfoy are alone. He memorizes the annoyed look she saves for the other Slytherins (excluding Zabini and Greengrass) and can recognize her voice even in a crowd. He knows the little noise of triumph she makes when she does well in a class, and can never forget that when she's stuck on an essay, she bites the tip of her quill in contemplation. He knows all of this about her, and none of the other things, because they're not friends. But that doesn't matter. What he already knows about her from just watching and paying attention, however, does.

And, amazingly, even with all of that, it isn't until Ginny sits across from him in the great hall and blocks his view of Pansy to say, "you have to be in love," that he realizes it.

Ron only stares at his sister, praying that she's wrong silently, panic on his face. Though he doesn't think so. Not really. This feeling he has about Pansy, this thing borderlining on obsession. Such a feeling must be love.

He shut his eyes painfully and hit his head resolutely on the table.

Ron was royally fucked.

_End._


End file.
